Louise U and Ben C - meant to be on Valentines
by Louiseisgonnagetit.good
Summary: It all started when Louise's friends organise for her to have an arranged Valentine's Date with her crush that she denies having. What will happen between them?


**So hey guys this is my first fanfic and coincidentally, it's a prank on my friend and the guy she doesn't admit to liking but does like him. Gets a bit serious later on, and enjoy! :):) Please read and review! :)**

He stood there looking at me with those big innocent blue eyes that made a hole in my soul.

'Louise.' He said my name so... Lovingly, if that is possible.

He put his violin down on the bench- my friends had booked the music room for me and Ben in an attempt that something would happen between us, really it was just a set up. I pretended to be angry with them but deep down inside, I was really glad. I liked him so much... Even if he was two years older than me.

'Yeah?' I asked.

He walked over to me and took my guitar out of my hands and out it back on the stand.

'I want to talk to you.' He said and grabbed my hand, pulling me along to the couch that was on the wall of the room. There was only one window in the room and it was at the top of the high room.

Ben got up off the couch and went to the door, and I heard a click, which meant that he must have locked it. I felt a chill go down my spine as he sat down again.

'Well. Let's start,' he said softly, looking in to my eyes, I swear my heart was melting. 'Your friends... They tell me that you-'

'Please don't listen to them, they just love spreading rumours.' I hurriedly said, knowing what was coming.

'They tell me that you like me. Is that true?' He face looked like it was thinking very hard, and his eyes twinkled and sparkled even in the dim light.

I was dreading this moment, and mentally scolded my friends for making the set up. I wanted to tell him, I have ever since I first met him. I looked up from my twiddling thumbs and into his ice blue eyes. I froze for a moment then and there... I could never so no to those eyes, even if I wanted to.

'N-n-y-yes...' I muttered to myself, hoping that he would hear but then at the same time I wished that he didn't hear me, either.

'What was that?' He asked taking my hand in his big, warm, cosy one.

'Yes, yes I do like you.' I said to his face, much stronger this time.

His eyes closed, and his face relaxed a bit. I wasn't sure how to react, he looked relieved, and I didn't want to bother him. Then I realised I needed to ask him a question, too.

'Ben... Do... Do you like me?' I asked, quieter now that I knew that it all really depended if he liked me back or not.

He sat up, looked into my eyes again and said, 'Louise, I loved you, LOVED, not liked, ever since I first met you.'

I was relieved and happy, Ben liked me back! Well, really he loved me, but that's so much better anyway. My eyes floated down to his lips. They were the most amazing lips I had ever seen; soft, full, slightly pink, and they weren't thin, either. I had often dreamed of having his perfect lips pressed onto mine, but I never told anyone that.

I also realised that our faces were inching closer to each other. God, I was scared. I must have made a funny expression on my face, since he stated laughing.

'Ben, I've never done this before.' That was a lie, but I didn't want to be like _naw yeah, I've done this thousand of times before, _and make him feel conscious about where my mouth had been.

'It's alright...' He said, leaning further in and closing the space between us.

BAM. My head was filled with rainbows and ponies and bright colours, unicorns, and flying fish, and all kinds of crazy and exciting things. This was the feeling that I had longed for for ages and ages, the feeling that I thought was the reason why I was living.

His lips were exactly how I had imagined them, beautifully perfect and nothing was wrong with them. He tasted like chocolate, probably from the chocolates. I had given him earlier this Valentine's Day, as well as cooking marshmallows and the warmth of a fire, if that was a taste.

We broke apart after a while for air, he smiled at me the pushed my back onto the couch so that he was lying on top of me. He started kissing my again, but this time his tongue roamed in my mouth and he started kissing down my neck. His hands moved around over my body, but I didn't care, I had thought of dirtier thoughts and also this was Ben. My Ben Carrington

Just as he leaned down to kiss me again, I heard giggling, snickering and the hushed sounds of someone whispering _shhhhh. _

'Ben...'

'What is it?' He asked.

'I think someone is watching us.'

'Errr.' He stood up and checked everywhere, but there was no way that you could see in, except for the window at the top of the room.

'Maybe we should just continue this another time.' He said, checking his watch, 'Lunch is nearly over anyway.'

'Yeah.' My cheeks burned red for some reason, and I quickly walked outside.

As soon as I started walking, I heard a voice, but it wasn't Ben's.

'Hey, LOUISE!' It was Ethan, Anika, Ashlyn, Olivia, Maddy and Phoebe.

But Ethan was holding some small reddy brown thing in his hand, and that's when I started to get really worried.

'What is that?' I asked.

'Oh it's just a Camera... You know, since we opened your window before you got there, we could just poke it through... And yeah we heard everything...

'YOUOUOUOUOUOOUOUOUOUOUOUO!'

And that was pretty much how my Valentine's Day played out.

**Thank you, for reading this, and hopefully Louise won't kill me now.**

**Please comment, review, I dunno, but please not Hate. Thanks! :) :) **


End file.
